1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for tensioning of a pulling element in a printer, in particular in a matrix printer, which is attached to a device-part movable back and forth, which is guided over a first deflection roller driven and rotatably supported with a fixed rotation axis relative to the frame and which is guided via a second deflection roller; and which a pulling element is attached again with the other end to the back and forth moving device part, where the second deflection roller is rotatably supported at a tiltable lever, which in turn is supported around an axis in the printer frame running parallel to the second deflection roller and which the tiltable lever rests against a wedge surface; which wedge surface, with increasing inclination, is slidable parallel to a frame surface running vertical to the pulling direction and which wedge is under the pulling force of a tension spring, which tension spring acts in the sense of an increase of the pulling power.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the
Invention Including Prior Art
Such a pulling tension device is known from the German patent application DE-C2-33 19 671. The cord is tensioned upon acceleration in such device by pulling of the rope shaft. The component supporting the wedge surface yields in this case. In case of a braking, the component supporting the wedge surface slides back and is to damp back and forth vibrations based on these properties. However, such effects are only desired in case of daisy wheel printers, in order to be able to strike the same letter characters during forward and backward running of the printer carriage with exact positional covering, that means without staggering or shadow. Not all printer types require such a solution. The conventional solution therefore is only designed for daisy wheel printers.
A further principal problem in the case of cord tensioning devices comprises the fixing of the initial tension in order to maintain a predetermined minimum tension after termination of the setting process of the newly produced rope.